Totally Worth It
by joness13
Summary: Short One-Shot.Pre-Hogwarts. Hermione we all know is a study obsessed person from the books, but why is she that way? Read and find out.OC's. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any familiar characters. Original characters are mine. I did not come up with the math problems.

AN: This came to me as I was watching "Blues Clues" with my little brother, they were in a library and it reminded me of Hermione so I decided to write a story about her getting interested in books and this is the result. Because I am American I don't know what elementary classes are like in England, so second graders are between the ages of 7 and 8. Enjoy:]

Totally Worth It

Hermione was making her way to the schools' library. Today was the last day that she would allow McKenzie Kenzington, _'honestly, who would name someone that?!' _To show her up in class. It's not enough to make fun of her hair, her teeth and her name _'Look who's talking' _but now she has to correct her in class too!

Earlier

"Now class," Miss Cumberledge asked brightly to the second graders. "From the picture on the board, who can tell me how many triangles there are in it? Take five minutes to work quietly on the problem by yourselves and then we will go over it as a class." She said as she sat back down at her desk. When it was just about the right time later, and most of the class looked done, Miss Cumberledge got up, went to the board and repeated her question. When she saw no one was raising their hand she decided to call on someone. "Hermione? How many triangles are there?"

Hermione didn't seem too sure of herself but went on and answered anyway. "15." She said in a monotone voice. From her left she could hear snickering, sure enough McKenzie was laughing quietly with her friends, so Miss Cumberledge wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry, but that's not the correct answer. Did anyone else get a different number?"

McKenzie promptly raised her hand. Miss Cumberledge nodded encouragingly. "16." McKenzie said with a snide look.

Now

Hermione was fuming, so what, she missed the right answer by one lousy number big deal. Now, Hermione was not a 'dumb' girl not by any means, she was just never good at math. _'But that is going to change, I am never going to get an answer wrong, ever again!'_ she though to herself as she finally made it to the library.

Walking to the second grade section she noticed a paper on the book return counter, tutoring. That's what she needed, help! Not that kind of help. From now on she would read everything and even a little more for homework each night. _'And,'_ she thought as she made her way to the third grade section_ 'by joining a study group with older people she would be way ahead of her year.'_ She signed her name neatly as the bell rang signaling the end of the day for most and startling her out of her daze, But Hermione was just getting started.

Quickly checking out some books that would help her; she made her way out of the building and to her mums' car.

Two Weeks Later

Hermione walked into the classroom five minutes after the first bell rang on a Monday morning. Her parents overslept making all of them run behind schedule. Luckily, her mom wrote her a note with a little white lie, its not like her gold fish couldn't have died and it was a difficult morning because she had to flush it down the toilet and was very distressed about it being her first ever pet. If she had a gold fish that is.

Showing her teacher the note she gave her best 'sad face' she could muster as the teacher accepted the note and asked sympathetically, "Feeling better, Hermione?" She added a little sniffle and a quiet 'a little bit' and took a seat. Again she heard laughing coming from McKenzie and her friends,

"What's the matter Hermione? Couldn't remember the classroom number?" she said mockingly, those who heard also joining in giggling softly. Miss Cumberledge eyed them suspiciously.

"That's enough everyone." Getting up from her desk, she went to the board and wrote the following question,

"Little Pig got 24 bricks and built a wall along one side of his garden. The wall was 4 bricks high and 6 bricks across. Little Pig painted the wall. He painted the exposed faces of the bricks. How many faces did Little Pig have to paint?"

"Work on this problem quietly as best you can and then we will go over it." Everyone got to work as the teacher sat down. When it looked as if everyone was done, she asked the class who thought they had the right answer. No one raised their hand so she picked someone. "Hermione? Do you have to answer?"

Hermione looked down at her paper, yes she did have the answer, but did she want to say it? From her left she heard McKenzie whisper "Oh, puh-lease" to her friend closest to her nastily, yes she did want to say it.

"Little Pig painted 62 faces." She said proudly.

McKenzie made a noise as if to say 'whatever' when Miss Cumberledge answered "Correct! Good job Hermione!"

From that moment on, when she saw the look on McKenzie's' face she knew it was all worth it.


End file.
